


Cursed Love

by latte_samurai



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latte_samurai/pseuds/latte_samurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>princesses and curses nonsense and all</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a princess in a lovely kingdom. Her parents were good to her. They loved her dearly but there was one problem. The princess had no interest in the princes of the other kingdoms but the princesses. Her parents gave her two options: to cut her hair short and become a knight for five years and marry the princess of a nearby kingdom or to stay and marry a man,so the princess became a knight. She fought dragons and mighty battles in the name of her father. The king and queen missed their daughter while she was away. they worried about an heir as well. Two women cannot produce children together, but they loved their daughter and wanted her to be happy. The princess our princess is betrothed to came of age so it came to pass that our princess came home from her knight ship. Her parents were so happy to have their daughter home, they threw a grand ball to celebrate her homecoming. This is where the two princesses meet for the first time. The newly come of age princess is nervous when she arrives at her betroths castle, her father tells her not to worry. She wears part of her hair in a bun right below her crown and the rest hung at her shoulders and a bright yellow gown that fit nicely. She was a smaller girl but she was pleasing to the eye.Our princess watches her betrothed enter her castle, her knees felt weak. She was more excited than nervous. Her hair was only at the crook of her neck. She was rather tall and large for a girl but she was also once a knight. Her dress hung tight to her body. It was a dark royal purple and made of silk. she knows it’s time to go.

 

"Darling come on. let's go find her." mother says to me, her tone eager 

" Can't it wait. King Henry said she hasn't come down yet." my reply was quick

All of a sudden trumpets began to blow. drawing our attention to the stairwell, and down came a beautiful woman with short dark hair. Her dress hung in all the right places, my heart fluttered with attraction to her. 

" There she is. My daughter Carmilla who's come home from knight ship to marry King Nicholas's daughter. It may be unorthodox but we just want to see our daughters happy, so cheers to their happiness." he sounds happy

Wait that means that that woman is to be my wife. Lord have i lucked out. 

" Isn’t she a beauty" mother comments to me

" Yes she is. Mother what if she doesn't like me?" my voice is quiet

"Darling you are the only other princess alive who is into women, and who couldn't like you anyway." she moves hair out of my face

 

Music begins to play and people start to dance. Mother goes to find father leaving me alone, then i see her in the crowd. She is rather tall and a little broad like a man but she is still so beautiful.

" Are you Laura" she asks me nervously

"Yes and you're Carmilla" i hold out my hand

She takes its and holds it for a while just looking at me. I’m lost in her nearly black eyes when she begins to talk to me again

"Do you want to dance?" already taking me with her

"Of course" i’m completely wrapped up in her.

We waltzed for a long time before we talked to each other again.

“Your eyes our breathtaking” I say, voice sounds sheepish

“ Thank you. Your hands are soft like silk.” She sounds confident

“ Thank you” I can feel my face redden

“ Am I making you nervous? I don't wish to. I've heard marvelous things about you. Let me lead you, it should loosen you up” she breathed in my ear

And so I did. The way our bodies move together must be sin. It was to heavenly for it not to be. My heart feels as though it'll burst. I've never danced like this before. At the end of the song she leaded me away to get some wine.

“Darling you are amazing” she said to me urgently

“You are much more than they say of you. I can't wait to be yours.” My words surprise me, I've never spoken in such a fashion before

For awhile she just looked at me again. I get lost in her dark eyes every time. All of a sudden my parents were with us.

“Oh hello mother, father.” I say startled

“Honey did we scare you? We just saw you two and wanted to talk.” My mother says excited

“ No worries Queen Hannah. We just got lost in the moment” Carmilla says smoothly taking my hand

“ My my it’s already like you two are in love.” Father says cautiously

“Well I can saw it was love at first sight. I knew I was in for happiness the moment I saw her.” She looks at me

I feel my cheeks flush with color. My parents look to me for answers. I just sipped my drink and looked away from them

“Darling come with me. You haven't met my parents yet.” She leads me away from my parents

“Thank you” I say once we're far enough away

“Of course,” she kisses the hand she's holding “I wasn't fibbing about how I felt when I first saw you.” She sounds soft for the first time

“Oh my. I don't mean to have saddened you. I just don't like voicing my emotions in public places. For what it’s worth I feel the same. When you walked down that stairwell my heart beat so hard I thought it would come out of my chest.” I laugh at the memory

“Really?”

“Yes of course. How could I not? You're gorgeous for one thing. You're smart and brave and strong. There's just so much to you. We'll be happy. I just know so.” And on an impulse of passion I kiss her on the cheek

It seems the whole room froze on us. Music, dancing, speaking, everything stopped. I bury my head into Carmilla's shoulder in embarrassment. She cradles my neck in her hand. 

“Darling it's okay. Just follow me. Don't slink hold your head up high. Own your actions and they won't have anything to say.” She brings my face from her gown. 

I do as she says. I follow her up the staircase to the overhang where her parents are. Things have resumed by then. Her parents are waiting by the archway for us. 

“Carmilla pumpkin introduce us.” Her mother says

“Mother father this is Laura.” She sounds annoyed

“King Henry, Queen Elizabeth” I bow to them.

“Isn't she a lovely girl Henry?” Queen Elizabeth said eyeing me

“Mother be kind.” Carmilla's tone is cold

“Come sit.” We're gestured to sit down in the thrones on the other side of the queen.

“ Now that everything is settled let the feast begin.” The people cheer at these words

Servants brought out long tables and chairs. Kitchen staff brought out the food and drinks. 

My parents joined us soon as well. Food was brought to us. It was lovely and all was well through dinner

We stayed in the castle that night. Carmilla and I slept on separate floors that night. though we didn't stay apart for long. We met in the library in the dead of night. She showed me her favorite books, She talked of her prophecy.

"Prophecy?" 

"Yes. When i was born wizards came to my parents and warned them of what's to come," she opened the well worn scroll

"It’s been told that a war will break out shortly after i marry a war will break out and I will go fight. There I will be cursed to live as a man for 50 years in order for an heir to be born."

"You must become a man and I must lay with you as one?" I’m disgusted

"Unfortunately yes. It says four children will be born to me. One son and three daughters. They are cursed as well. The boy must break the curse by becoming a woman and baring them an heir. Once that is done I will return to womanhood and the boy back to a man." pain saturated her voice

"And our daughters?"

"When they come of age they will turn into men," she searches for something 

"A page is missing. No wait here it is. If our son doesn't bare true heir by the 30th year of curse my children and I stay that way forever"

"Wow" I'm in awe at what I’m getting into.

"I understand if you don't want to marry me anymore" she had tears in her eyes

"Look at me," I turn her face and make her look me in the eyes " We are each other's only options at true happiness and I do like you." 

Her face was close to mine, I could feel her breath on my lips. Her dark eyes met mine and the world was gone. She leaned in closer and I closed the gap. 

We sat there for a moment with our lips together, then she pulled away leading me to the love seat next to the fire. With her body pressed against mine and the fire next to us I feel as though I'll melt. I am totally in love with her. 

And then the door open and my mother walks in.

"Ah hello girls." her voice cool 

"Mother. I.. uh." I’m trying to find words

"Honey no need to explain yourselves. You're brothers have been caught with girls many times. You're father and i did the same thing many years ago, but you both should go. Others will be up soon." I’ve never seen her smile like that before

Carmilla and I hurried to get out of the room. Mother stopped me before I could get out of the door.

"Don't worry darling no one will know of your affairs in here or the fact you know the prophecy." ah there my mother is

" We didn't lie together mother. We just kissed by the fire, I swear."

"I know. Now go before you're caught." 

I made it back to my room just before a servant came to wake me. I can't wait to see Carmilla again.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex wakes me up early the next day. I can still taste her on my lips. She's a naive girl. I doubt she's ever been kissed before, but that makes it all the more sweeter. 

Morris makes eggs and sausage for breakfast. Laura is in a soft pink gown, it fits her well. I wonder how easily it can be taken off. Breakfast is a bore. All I could think of is my desire to lay with Laura. I really have let this knight ship change me into a man.

After breakfast father meets me in the library to go over the prophecy. 

"Carmilla this war will be in half a year's time. The wizards sent the details you asked for" he hands me the letter

"At least i won't bleed once a month while I'm a man and by the time that is done I’ll be too old." I chuckle to myself

"This is not the time to make jokes. This is a serious matter. This is one of my last times with you as my unwed daughter. I will most likely pass while you are a man." tears filled his eyes

"Father you will live to see me be a woman again." I take his hand to reassure him.

"I am already an old man and I don't think i can make it half a century." his voice somber

" Father is says right here everyone lives extra long. You, me, mother, my children, my wife. We all get extra long lives. Look" I hand him the page

"You're right. The cursed one and her family live a century longer to make up for lost time. We will get more time my girl." father hugs me.

Father has always been one to show his emotions. Laura’s family and mine spent time together. Laura doesn't like voicing how she feels and her parents are rather bold people. At least our parents get along, because this next century and a half would be miserable. 

"There's something we must tell you." my father’s voice was low

" That you're daughter has some sort of crazy prophecy" King Nicholas says

" There are rumors you know. Many versions of what it's supposed to be, so why don't you tell us Henry what we're in for." Hannah says

"My, alright. A war will break out in six months time. My daughter will go fight as a knight and be cursed. This curse is on her offspring as well. Carmilla will be cursed to be a man. She will father four children. The son will turn into a woman and bring the enemy a heir by the 30th year of this curse. The daughters will become men when they turn of age. Once that heir reaches of age is when the curse will be over and all of us will live another century to make up for the curse." father sounded tired by the end of this.

"Is there no way to avoid this?" Hannah asked angrily

"Not unless I marry Carmilla off to the prince. King Isaac wants to connect our blood lines. I was all for it but our Carmilla only has eyes for the princesses." he looks at me proudly

"Laura doesn't have eyes for men either and this curse is forcing her to lie with one" Hannah again

" I can speak for myself," Laura shouts "I love her and don't care that she will become a man. I will spend a whole century with her as a woman. We will have children that will belong to both of us. that’s all any woman who loves another woman could want. Yes this next half century is going to be hell but we will make it through it. Can you imagine mother four children of my own with the woman I love?" she just looks at her mother with determined eyes

" I see what you mean. I never thought you wanted children." her her mother said ashamed

"How could you have thought that? All the time I've spent with the village children. Just because i love women doesn't mean I don't want kids." her face was red but this time with anger. 

"Well then there's a silver lining to this curse." Hannah said rudely

"Hannah this curse has nothing to do with you so why are you getting all bent out of shape about this?" mother asks

Hannah just puffs and leaves the room. Nicholas apologizes and follows his wife out.

Laura finds comfort in my arms. Her tears soak my shoulder. My parents leave us alone. Eventually she stops crying and lays her head on my chest.

"Darling for what it’s worth I’m proud of you for standing up for yourself." I say

"really?" she said still sniffling

"Of course. Do you really love me?"

"I really do. Oh there's this book i found today and I must show it to show you." she jumps up and wonders the shelves looking for that book

The rest of the afternoon is spent reading and kissing.


End file.
